Historically, there have been several methods for treating unilateral vocal cord paralysis. The most widely accepted procedure has been Teflon injection. This procedure is controversial and future availability of Teflon paste is now in question. Another procedure involving the implantation of hand-carved silicone blocks through the thyroid cartilage to medialize the vocal cord has been termed Thyroplasty Type I. The Montgomery Thyroplasty Implant will have several advantages over all previous procedures: 1) implants will be readily available eliminating the need to fashion or alter silicone at time of surgery; 2) Using the measuring device, the correct size implant can easily be determined intraoperatively; 3) the implant is easily inserted and snaps into place with no suturing necessary; 4) if indicated, the implant can be easily removed or replaced without damage to either the cartilaginous or soft tissue structures. It is the purpose of this study to finalize the design and assess the effectiveness and safety of this new procedure and implant system.